Ghost Earth IV: Boy on Fire
Ghost Earth IV: Boy on Fire is the fourth story in the series. Synopsis TBD Plot Setting Characters Story After the assassination of Eddie Smith, the city of New York II has put up a shield to protect itself against another assault by the shadowghosts & Imperials. Meanwhile, both factions are coming together to create the Dark Imperial State, an evil government that is to be run by representatives of the two factions. The State's establishment begins when the entire Catholic Church falls to the shadowghosts during the Holy Massacre. After this, the shadowghosts turn their attention to a manhunt for James Anderson. Before Eddie Smith was killed, he had taught James how to unlock the secret to destroying Core. The two had learned of the Triad, three special artifacts that, when united, will help him obtain the key to the demise of the shadowghosts. James goes into hiding on his travels to find the Triad as a manhunt, led by Axia-Maureen, begins. James travels abroad, searching around for the Triad. During one of the nights in the forest, he meets Somerlee, a seductive woman who has irresistable beauty. Just as they were seconds from a kiss, James realized that this was a shadowmistress & Somerlee attempts to kill James, but is fought off. Somerlee reports back to Axia-Maureen on James' whereabouts while James flees to the Radiation Factory with Victor & Emily, who have been helping him on his trip. James nicknames the attack by the shadowmistress as "Somerlee's Kiss", since Somerlee's deadliest weapon was her poisonous lips. The trio is attacked again in the Radiation Factory by Axia-Maureen & Mellion-Luke. They escape & obtain the Alitron Crystal from the Radiation Labs. They are confronted once more during their search for the last artifact. This time they're captured & brought to the Anderson Manor. Axia-Maureen taunts James about his devotion to his family out of love, an emotion that means nothing to the shadowghosts. During her taunting, Axia forces Maureen to incestuously kiss James, which nearly became a Shadow Kiss if Maureen hadn't fought Axia over control of her body. Axia-Maureen then demands that they call Core to destroy James, but is stopped when she notices the Light Amulet & she then discovers the Alitron Crystal & how close they were coming to destroying Core. Furious, Axia-Maureen tortures Emily while locking James & Victor in the basement. The two escape with other prisoners & Victor uses one of Eddie Smith's experimental teleportation orb to escort the other prisoners to the Anderson cottage on a seaside in Europe while they confront the shadowghosts. Mellion-Luke & Axia-Maureen, during the imprisonment in the basement, rape Emily to obtain the answers should she answer unsatisfactorily. James & Victor incapacitate Axia-Maureen & grab her & Emily as they warp away. Furious that James got away & that he'd taken one of his family member carriers with him, Mellion-Luke orders a search for Axia-Maureen & orders that if James Anderson is sighted, the Imperials are to shoot to kill. During the following weeks, Victor, who studyed medical science during their time at the Great Lakes Citadel, attempts to surgically exorcise Axia from Maureen's body. The operation proves unsuccessful as it only quarantines Axia to half of Maureen's body instead of pushing her out completely. Maureen, who has partial control of her, continuously mouths pleas to Victor to kill her. James obtains a ancient scripture meant for exorcism, which was left behind by an ancient native tribe called the Voodoos. The Voodoo exorcism procedure works & Axia is forced from Maureen as the latter faints. Victor hurryedly seals up Maureen while James destroys Axia in a fight. After they all recover from the war's injurys, they return to New York II. Meanwhile, Mellion-Luke had been certain that they'd been hiding in New York II all the weeks due to the shields. Mellion-Luke & a squadron of shadowghosts have breached the shields as carriers & currently control the Holy Cathedral. James uses the Voodoo exorcism since it is outside the Catholic religion. The exorcism forces Mellion from Luke's body & James fights the shadowghost & forces them out of New York II, which they take control of other carriers. Luke & Maureen thank James for saving them. Core, meanwhile, is furious that James is still alive & Axia has been destroyed. Angrily, he orders Somerlee to attack James by taking control of Maureen. Somerlee attacks the manor & possesses Maureen. Somerlee-Maureen then attempts to have sex with James, which convinces him that a shadowmistress has taken control of Maureen. Maureen nearly performs Somerlee's Kiss on James & succeeds in securing lip-lock, but James prys himself off of Somerlee-Maureen's lips before they can glue together. He exorcises Maureen again & repels Somerlee again.